


重遇

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 在那個深秋，再遇了那個愛的人。冬天來了，春天還會遠嗎？然而我寫的是重遇前的片段
Relationships: Murakami Maito Raul/Fukazawa Tatsuya, Raul/Fukazawa Tatsuya, ru/fk
Kudos: 6





	重遇

**Author's Note:**

> ＊過於矯情的OOC  
> ＊第一人稱  
> ＊隨筆短打沒文筆  
> ＊可能有後續也可能沒有

上一次見面應該是他的婚禮，其實想過拒絕不去的。但他那期盼的眼神，整個人都因為新婚幸福而散發光彩是如此吸引我。即使妒忌那個人，卻又打從心底為他找到真愛而感到快樂。

「前輩要結婚了，我怎麼可能缺席。我可是ふっかさん最寵愛的後輩啊！」

「那實在是太好了，還怕你忙得沒法抽身。剛好碰著是你要就職畢業的時間，真的很不好意思呢。」

前輩還把我當著小孩子拍拍我的頭，遞過那份寫著兩位新人名字的請帖。呡了一口咖啡並看了一眼手機，就說：「我還忙著婚禮的安排，帳單就我先付了，ラウール就慢慢喝吧。」提著外套拿著帳單的背影，愈走愈遠，就好像我和他的距離也漸行漸遠。

「沒想到ふっか那家伙會那麼快結婚呢！」深澤的伴郎渡辺學長坐在我的旁邊。

「完全沒聽過前輩談戀愛的消息，就說要辦婚禮了。真的嚇了我一跳。」無奈得掛住苦笑，連作心理準備的時間也沒有留給我。

「畢業之後，大家也沒像以前能天天見面。好日不見，他就帶著對方來跟我們說要結婚了。」

渡辺舉起了酒杯感嘆：「那家伙說表白就是問對方為他生孩子，真的有夠沒品味。」

這番話更令我內心泛起一絲苦澀，我們注定是沒可能呢。

看著他穿著白色禮服的樣子，真的很好看。在他的婚禮送上我最為真摯的祝福，我就決定把這段感情放下，從此再沒有和前輩聯絡。公司入職的時候，決定展開國際的新業務，我也被調派了海外，有個完美的理由解釋為何音訊全無。雖然他也未必掛記著我，我只是他人生中一個微不足道的過客，和他走過白頭的不是我。

沒想到再見面的時候，我心裡那朵白玫瑰竟然變得如此憔悴。


End file.
